Happy is Sad
by Woody K
Summary: The reason for that is because Minajane wouldn't forcing sex on him. Request from jinkao888.


It all began when Minajane was undressing like she was on a model show in front of Happy, whose very large cock sprung to life once she was conpletely naked. Minajane was the forcing Happy into fucking her, telling him, "Come on. It will help you feel better about Carla rejecting you constantly. We only need to do this once."

Happy said, "I don't know about this. I appreciate the gesture, but..."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Minajane and Happy were both fully naked now and with Minajane riding him like there was no tomorrow, orgasm seemed immenent after only a few minutes. While Happy believed Minajane when she said it was only a one time thing, Minajane ended up getting wildly addicted to his cock after riding him cowgirl sytle for a little while and so she began to fuck him more and more with increased speed. A few minutes later, Minajane had bounced up and down on Happy's penis long enough so that they could both achieve a satisfying orgasm. Happy panted while asking, "You promised we only needed to do this once, correct?"

"Correct."

What Happy did not know was that Minajane crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Skip to the very next day where Minajane asked Lucy and Natsu if she could borrow Happy for moment. Natsu said yes and Minajane took Happy to the backroom of Natsu's home to forcibly fuck Happy again. He argued while reminding her, "I thought we only needed to do this once! You lied, didn't you?!"

Minajane stated to him, "Lie is a very strong word. I wouldn't say I lied, let's just say that maybe I was wrong or that I made some sort of mistake. Either way, I just know we need to fuck again. Now shut the fuck up and get naked now."

Once Minajane ripped all of her clothes off and then ripped all of his clothes off, she made him stay while she sucked his dick at a frenzied and feverish pace. They held in their moans, trying not to get caught by Natsu. Happy tried to push Minajane off of his penis, but she refused to budge, Minajane was determined to milk more of his seed out of his penis. It was only about one minute before Happy came in Minajane's mouth and when he did, she guzzled every bit of cum until his cock was fully dry. Happy asked, "No more, right?"

"Right."

"You're not lying this time, are you?"

"Trust me, I'm not lying."

Unfortunately, Happy did not know that Minajane had her fingers crossed again, but he still said, "I don't if she is being honest."

* * *

There was then another time skip, where Minajane hasn't been raping Happy or forcing him into nonconsensual sex due to her being too busy with lots of other things. However, despite being away from Happy for a while, her friends managed to take notice of her strange behavior regarding wanting to make love to Happy and told her with a written note that had everyone's writing, "We noticed you've been forcing Happy to have sex with you a lot lately. That is why as your best friends, we politely ask that you take a rest and let Happy take a rest as well. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation."

On the other hand, Happy was glad that he was not being forced into sex by Minajane Just as he thought it was finally all over since she had not bothered him for a few days, Minajane grabbed Happy by putting a burlap sack over his head, tying him up and dragging him to her room where she had Happy bound to her bed and fucked himwith more force and passion than ever before.

In the midst of Minajane sucking his dick for the 10th time (or maybe 11th or 12th time), they heard the other Fairy Tail members coming into her room. She quickly covered her naked body with her blankets along with Happy's body so he couldn't call for help. The other members came to check on how Minajane been doing because they heard she might not have listened to them when they said to stop bothering Happy. As they were talking, Minajane grabbed Happy from inside the blankets and shoved his cock inside her pussy, moving him up and down. Happy let out a moan and Minajane covered his mouth to shut him up as Lucy asked her, "What was that noise?"

Minajane responded by saying, "It was nothing."

Natsu and Lucy raised their eyebrows, like they were doubting Minajane who was biting her lips while she answered. They continued to converse and occasionally asking her if she was fine as she tried not to moan as Happy repeatedly came in her pussy and Minajane tried to muffle his screams.

After what felt like ages, everyone finally left. Once they were gone, she pushed the blankets off of her to find that was Happy was super tired from fucking a lot and that her pussy absolutely oozing with Happy's cum. She was satisfied and removed Happy's cock from her pussy, then put him aside to scoop all of his cum into her mouth, swallowing it all delightfully.

Happy, however, was paralyzed by immense pleasure and glad to know it was all over...or so he thought. Once she finished swallowing all of his cum from her dripping pussy, she shoved his dick into her mouth to begin the process all over again, saying, "This time, I can't guarantee that I will stop. I'll keep doing this as long as I like and you can not do a thing about it."

Defeated, Happy cried internally and wept externally, realizing that it was not over, but it had just begun and his days of being Minajane's living sex toy will never end. He even quietly begged for death as Minajane spanked him. His physical pain was still dwarfed by his emotional pain, even when his butt turned red. Eventually, he snapped and jumped out the window...


End file.
